


I can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Overgrownbanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But here it is, Crying, Cute, Emotions, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sobbing, Spoilers, Tears, Yaoi, i cry, kind of, nobody wanted this, proposal, stabbed me in the feels, they're going to separate universities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgrownbanana/pseuds/Overgrownbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so everyone's seen that "What-if" post about Oikawa and Iwaizumi dancing to Can't help falling in love with you on they're graduation day. Well I decided to write a story based off of that because I wanted to have feels. Enjoy this! There's a happy ending I promise!</p><p>“Iwa-chan?” He spoke softly and confused as he stared at his usually scowling best friend standing in his living room. Said best friend was currently adorned in a white tuxedo and a white undershirt that complimented his tanned complexion with matching white dress shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

It was the last day. The last day before they both left for university.

-oOo-

Oikawa stood up straight proudly smiling as he finished packing the rest of his boxes into the trunk of his car. He was beyond excited to start a new adventure tomorrow. Make more friends, make new friends, flirt with girls, flirt with guys, take astronomy. All of it. He was ready. A new chapter in his life would begin in the next twenty-four hours.

With everything packed and ready to go Oikawa closed his trunk and headed back into his house. As he walked in though he noticed someone who made him stop in his tracks.

“Iwa-chan?” He spoke softly and confused as he stared at his usually scowling best friend standing in his living room. Said best friend was currently adorned in a white tuxedo and a white undershirt that complimented his tanned complexion with matching white dress shoes.

Iwaizumi chuckled at his friend’s confusion, “Come on Trashykawa are you going to stand there all day and let me be the good looking one, or are you going to go get ready?”

“Iwa-chan I always look better than you,” he gasped with fake offense, “But what are you doing here? I thought you were still packing for tomorrow when…” he held back his emotions, “...when you leave for your university.”

“Well Asskawa it’s our last day before we both leave right? So, I figured we could go out for dinner as a celebration. So, go get your dumbass ready before I’m forced to kick your ass okay?”

“Rude! Why must Iwa-chan always be so mean to me?” Oikawa pouted before he headed up his stairs to his room, “When did you even get here I’ve been packing and loading my car all day what if I wasn’t done hmm?”

“Well I guess it’s a good thing your mom kept getting on your ass today about getting your packing done early, and perhaps called me when you were close to being done so I could head over huh?”

“Wait….you mean my mom was in on this!”

“Yes dear I was!” Oikawa’s mom chuckled poking her head out from the kitchen.

“Mom you traitor! How could you!” Oikawa fake cried.

“Tooru stop being so dramatic. Hajime just wanted to surprise you is all.”

“Well Hajime you realize this may take a while right?” Oikawa smirked.

“Well you’ve got thirty minutes because our reservations are in an hour,” Iwaizumi grinned.

“What?! Iwa-chan what the hell!” Oikawa yelled as he ran the rest of the way to his room to get ready.

“I do wish you two were going to the same university. That would make things so much easier,” Oikawa’s mother spoke to Iwaizumi quietly.

“True, but with Tooru things can never be easy,” Iwaizumi responded making Oikawa’s mother give a small chuckle and nod as she left back into the kitchen.

*Half an hour later*

Oikawa descended down the stairs wearing a silver tuxedo with a baby blue undershirt and black dress shoes.

“So Iwa-chan where are we headed exactly?” He asked as he reached the bottom of the steps.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you would it Idiotkawa?” Iwaizumi scoffed rolling his eyes as he slapped Oikawa lightly on the back of the head.

“Hey! Iwa-chan watch the hair! Some people actually like to maintain their beauty and good looks!” The brunette exclaimed as he scrunched his face in dismay.

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes again and grabbed Oikawa’s hand, “Come on princess we don’t want to be late,” he said making the other blush softly.

Oikawa still couldn’t believe that Iwa-chan could still make him blush just by grabbing his hand even though they’ve been dating since the beginning of high school.

Iwaizumi lead him outside and to his car which was hidden along the side of the house. He walked the brunette to the passenger side and like the gentlemen he was opened the door for him.

“So you can be nice to me Iwa-chan?” Oikawa grinned kissing the other male before climbing into the car.

Iwaizumi just shook his head as he himself got in on the other side and began driving. It was only about a fifteen or twenty minute drive when they pulled up into the parking lot of a luxurious looking restaurant.

Oikawa gaped at the sight and turned to look at Iwaizumi shocked, “Iwa-chan? You can’t be serious! This place is so expensive! You have to make reservations months ahead!”

Iwaizumi chuckled as he parked and looked over to his best friend and boyfriend, “Nothing but the best for you tonight Oikawa,” he spoke giving a soft smile, “Now come on we have to get inside and get our table alright?”

Oikawa just nodded still stunned as he got out of the car before feeling Iwaizumi’s hand grab his as he was taken inside, and if he thought the outside was beautiful it paled in comparison to the beauty on the inside.

“Iwa-chan,” he said quietly squeezing said male’s hand, “This is amazing.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t suppress the small laugh that left his lips as he looked at Oikawa, “We haven’t even been seated yet Shittykawa.”

“Way to ruin the moment meanie Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grumbled but gave a small smile nonetheless.

-oOo-

After their evening of fine dining the waitress brought their bill to the table which immediately disappeared into Iwaizumi’s hands.

“Iwa-chan should spoil me every night,” Oikawa hummed as he winked at Iwaizumi.

“Yes because I really need you to act more spoiled than usual,” Iwaizumi said sarcastically as he laid the equivalent of four hundred dollars worth of yen on the table before standing.

“Iwa-chan I knew this place was expensive, but that much? Really?” Oikawa asked feeling a small amount of guilt blossom.

“I’ve been saving up for today Oikawa so get that guilty look off your stupid face,” Iwaizumi said, “It doesn’t suit you and besides what happened to me spoiling you every day?”

“Iwa-chan should spoil me every day, but you can spoil someone without spending so much you know, or is Iwa-chan’s brain to small to realize that?”

“Shutup Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi growled as he grabbed Oikawa’s hand and headed out of the restaurant.

-oOo-

The drive back to Oikawa’s house was silent except for the soft music playing on the radio. Upon arriving at his own home the brunette broke the silence, “Thank you Iwa-chan. You’ve really made this a special night for me,” he smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t make our last night together special?” Iwaizumi said rhetorically before continuing, “And the night’s not completely over yet either.”

At this Oikawa raised a brow in confusion as Iwaizumi lead him out of the car and to the backyard. His confusion dissipated however upon seeing the wooden gazebo in the middle of the yard lit with lights that hung all around the beams and dangled from the edges of the top.

“I-Iwa-chan? What is this?” Oikawa gasped softly as he looked at Iwaizumi.

“Well I’m just full of surprises tonight right? So, here’s another one come on,” he chuckled as he walked Oikawa through the yard and stepped into the bright gazebo with him, “It’s our last night together Tooru, and I know we’ve been avoiding it, but I don’t just want some half-assed goodbye alright? So dance with me for a little bit okay? Just enjoy our last few hours together on such a beautiful night before we go to leave to our universities.”

Oikawa bit his lip as tears threatened to make an appearance. He had been avoiding this. Even at their graduation he didn’t cry because they still had the whole summer together, but now. Now, he was really leaving and so was Iwaizumi to a different university. They’ve never really been apart from each other. They grew up with each other, went to the same schools, played on the same team, and suddenly they’re not going to anymore. Suddenly…..suddenly the reality crashed and it felt like his chest was tightening up, and just as he was about to speak he heard a soft tune begin to play and instantly recognized it as “Can’t Help falling in Love with You”.

Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s waist and pulled him close, “So dance with me for a little okay?”

Oikawa just nodded unable to speak as he rested one hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and the other fell into his free hand.

They swayed along with the beat of the song and as Oikawa listened he couldn’t help as tears began to fall down his face.

*Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be*

“Hajime. What if….what if this doesn’t work? We’re going to be so far apart. We’ve never been apart from each other our whole lives and now we just...we’re not going to be together anymore! What if something happens! What if we don’t make it! I don’t want to lose you Hajime! I can’t lose you I love you!” Oikawa spoke hurriedly lacing his fingers with Iwaizumi’s and pressed his face between his shoulder and neck as sobs began to rack his frame.

Iwaizumi slid his hand up from Oikawa’s waist and pressed it to the back of his head comfortingly as he himself held back tears, “Tooru I love you too, and no matter how shitty you are, or annoying, or stupid…”

“You’ve made your point Hajime!”

“No matter what Tooru I will always love you, I always want you by my side.”

*Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too*

“Tooru we’ve been together for awhile now right?” Iwaizumi asked as he slowly fell to one knee and reached into his pocket.

“Hajime what’re you…” he asked but his breath hitched in his throat as soon as he saw his boyfriend fall to his knee and reach inside his jacket.

“Tooru I don’t ever want to live without. I know we won’t be near each other, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t mine or that I’m not yours,” he spoke before singing,

*For I can't help falling in love with you*

….and pulling out a small box…..

*For I can't help falling in love with you*

….and opening it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

“Here’s your last surprise. Oikawa Tooru will you marry me?”

Tears flowed freely down his already tear stained face as he began nodding ecstatically, “Yes! Hajime! Iwa-chan yes!”

Iwaizumi gave a small short laugh of relief as he slipped the ring onto Oikawa’s ring finger and stood before pulling the brunette into a passionate kiss.

Soon claps and cheers could be heard making the couple break apart to look at the patio to see they’re friends and family all standing there smiling and congratulating them.

Oikawa blushed madly as he wiped at his face before hiding it in Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Iwa-chan. I love you so much.”

“I love you more Tooru.”

“Forever?”

“Forever and always because I couldn't help falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah guys there's this! Um constructive criticism is always welcome AS LONG AS IT'S CONSTRUCTIVE! No rude comments or remarks please. If you feel like maybe you want to say something rude kindly watch the video "Fuck this shit I'm out" and just nope your way out of here! Thank you! Otherwise if you enjoy thanks and leave kudos and comments they make me live! XD


End file.
